


Whoches Be Like That

by DeeBegemot



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Cartoon 1966), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Funny, Other, Rhyming, Song: You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeBegemot/pseuds/DeeBegemot
Summary: Inspired by the whimsical verse of Dr Seuss, this is an adult story of a Whoch, Lil Mona Hump Whoch, who's whochie was lonely and it made her so hornly.
Kudos: 2





	Whoches Be Like That

Whoches be like that

Whoches with ass cheeks that slap

Whoches be like that

Whoches got Whoches all over the map

Whoches from here

Whoches from there

Whoches up in Salla-Be-Kair

Those Whoches be loving

When their Whoch whoochie clap

Whoches who show off

Their proud Whochie WAP

There was one Whoch

Lil Mona Hump Whoch

Who's whochie was lonely

This Whoch was so hornly 

So she picked herself up

Right then and right there

This Whoch got Whoched up

And headed down to The Square

The Square was a place

All the hot Whoches go

Every Whoch on a corner

Offering some Whoch fast or Whoch slow

Lil Mona Hump Whoch went up very bravely

To the hottest Whoch on the corner

Of 49th and Whochavely

And Lil Mona Hump Whoch

With her best Whochie trick

Went into a dance

Famous for attracting Whoch dick

And that Whoch dance was seen

From hither and yon

Other Whoches stopped whoching

While Mona Hump got it on

Soon, in almost no time at all

Mona Hump Whoch's whochie was well sated and soaked

That Whoch's dance ended

With a long trail of Whoches laid around that she'd broked

And still from that day

To this and on further

Mona Hump Whoch's dance

Whips Whoches into a fervor.

She'll teach it to you

If you dare swing by her place

But what price you will pay?

A Whoche's ride on your face


End file.
